


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°13 : Mémoire & Menaçant

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, AU, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Brainwashed Darth Vader, Child Abuse, Dark Drabbles, Domestic Violence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Flashbacks, Legends Never Die, Partially Recovered Memories, Sith Order, UA, Univers alternatif, mention of rape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Mémoire : UA. Darth Vader est amnésique et n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Suite à une mission, certains souvenirs refont miraculeusement surface, mais Darth Sidious va faire tout son possible pour les faire disparaître.Menaçant : Amara Palpatine craint les coups de son tyran de mari. Elle les craint tellement qu'elle n'ose même plus protéger ses enfants...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aloooors... Treizième jour, treizième case, avec deux textes absolument pas guimauves ni crackés pour un sou. Je vous préviens donc, je leur trouve un rating M pas vraiment volé, surtout pour les thèmes évoqués dans le second.
> 
> Pour vous mettre dans le contexte du premier, « Mémoire » : Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif basé sur le film “Captain America: The Winter Soldier”, mais comme j'ignore si tout le monde l'a vu, j'ai quand même essayé d'être la plus claire possible sur la situation ;) donc normalement, même sans avoir vu le film, vous devriez pouvoir vous y retrouver. ^^'

**Jour n°13 - Mardi 13 décembre 2016**

**« Mémoire & Menaçant »**

 

 

Mémoire –

 

Darth Vader était de retour à la base secrète, et les droïdes médicaux s'affairaient autour de lui, réparant les dommages que sa dernière mission avait causés à ses prothèses. Il percevait à peine le mouvement autour de lui, perdu dans ses pensées et dans les maigres souvenirs qu'il possédait.

Sa mission. L'homme. L'homme contre lequel il s'était battu, il le connaissait. Son visage lui était familier, mais Vader était incapable de lui associer un nom. _Cheveux châtains courts, yeux bleus, barbe assez fournie mais entretenue. Sabre-laser bleu, vêtements de Jedi, de couleur beige._ Un Jedi, donc. Qui était-il ?...

Vader ne se souvenait plus de sa vie avant l'Ordre Sith. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il s'y était passé des choses, mais il n'en gardait que des miettes de souvenirs, des flashs flous et saccadés. Les Sith l'avaient recueilli après un accident qui avait manqué de lui être mortel, l'avaient soigné et l'avaient asservi. Il était désormais sous le contrôle de cet homme, Darth Sidious, et la seule raison de son existence était désormais d'accomplir les missions qui lui étaient confiées, avant de retourner en stase jusqu'à sa prochaine sortie.

Des flashs... L'accident. Les blessures. L'armure noire se refermant sur lui. La cuve de stase. Mais aussi... Une chevelure brune, un rire de femme. Des yeux bleus amusés, une main qui caressait une barbe, une lumière bleue.

Vader sentit la panique monter et, d'une poussée de Force, envoya voler les droïdes à tous les coins de la pièce. Il fut promptement maîtrisé par les agents de sécurité qui le surveillaient.

Les soins reprirent et, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du couloir.

\- Il est instable, fit la voix artificielle du chef des droïdes médicaux. Erratique.

La grille s'ouvrit, et Darth Sidious entra, suivi par quelques uns de ses plus proches collaborateurs – Vader ne connaissait par leurs noms, car on lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il les connaisse, mais il avait entendu plusieurs personnes appeler Sate Pestage l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à la droite de Sidious. Le Maître Sith était le seul dont il connaissait l'identité en plus du visage.

\- Rapport de mission, fit sèchement l'homme.

Vader ne répondit pas.

\- Rapport de mission, immédiatement.

Lorsque Sidious comprit que son homme de main n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'avança et le gifla. Vader recula légèrement sous la puissance du coup, mais ne broncha pas. Il avait connu bien pire...

\- L'homme de ma dernière mission..., chuchota Vader à travers son respirateur translucide – celui qu'il utilisait dans la salle médicale. Cet homme... C'était qui ?

\- Vous l'avez rencontré plus tôt dans la semaine lors d'une autre mission, lui répondit Sidious d'un ton froid.

Vader déglutit.

\- Je le connaissais..., murmura-t-il d'une façon presque inintelligible.

Darth Sidious poussa un soupir las et tira un tabouret à lui, s'assit et son visage fut enfin à la même hauteur que celui de Vader.

\- Votre travail a été un cadeau pour l'Ordre Sith, commença l'homme d'un ton patient – comme s'il expliquait quelque chose de complexe à un enfant. Vous avez forgé la dernière décennie. Et j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez une fois de plus. La galaxie est en équilibre entre l'ordre et le chaos, notre contrôle sur la Guerre des Clones nous permettant de choisir où frapper. Demain, le moment sera enfin venu, et nous ferons pencher la balance à notre avantage, mais si vous ne faites pas votre travail, je ne peux pas faire le mien. Et les Sith ne pourront pas gouverner la galaxie, ne pourront pas guider ses citoyens dans la bonne direction, ne pourront pas réduire les Jedi à néant.

Un moment de silence suivit son petit discours. Les droïdes médicaux avaient suspendu leur activité, les agents de la sécurité regardaient la scène de loin, et les collaborateurs de Sidious attendaient la suite des événements. Darth Vader, lui, avait vaguement écouté ce que le Maître Sith avait raconté, mais ses pensées restaient obstinément tournées vers le mystérieux Jedi.

\- Mais je le connaissais, répéta Vader avec amertume.

Sidious se releva, et s'adressa au chef des droïdes médicaux.

\- Préparez-le.

\- Mais, mon Seigneur, il est sorti de stase depuis trop longtemps pour ça..., couina le droïde.

\- Puis effacez-le, et reprogrammez-le, continua le Sith comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Vader se sentit plaqué contre son siège, et ses soigneurs placèrent un générateur de chocs électriques autour de sa tête. _Non... Je ne veux pas... Pas encore... Je dois retrouver qui est cet homme, il est en danger... N'effacez pas ma mémoire..._ Il retint difficilement ses larmes, car le pire était encore à venir...

 

 

 

Menaçant –

 

Amara Palpatine était une femme discrète et silencieuse. Elle était de toute manière trop effrayée par son mari violent pour dire quoi que ce soit. Contredire Cosinga, c'était l'assurance de prendre des coups, et elle devait avouer qu'elle évitait autant que possible ce genre de situation. D'autant que plus Cosinga était enragé, plus les coups seraient violents, voire se transformer en violences sexuelles dans le cas de son épouse.

Même pour le bien-être de ses cinq enfants, elle ne souhaitait pas briser ce silence. Si les quatre plus jeunes avaient vite compris que tout esprit de rébellion ne leur serait que préjudiciable – ce qui n'empêchait pas forcément Cosinga de les frapper de temps en temps, notamment lorsque leur frère aîné n'était pas présent pour prendre les coups –, Sheev avait décidément trop de caractère pour être réduit au silence de la même manière.

Combien de fois son fils aîné s'était retrouvé couvert d'ecchymoses, de plaies... de sang... Amara ne les comptait même plus. Elle envoyait un droïde médical pour soigner le garçon, mais elle savait que Sheev le congédiait avant même qu'il n'ait commencé les soins – trop fier pour demander de l'aide.

Mais aucune blessure, aucun coup, aucun cri ne la ferait changer de position. Après tout, Sheev recevrait bien moins de corrections s'il savait rester à la place qui était la sienne. Si cet esprit de rébellion pouvait être enfin brisé, alors les sept Palpatine auraient peut-être la chance de vivre ensemble dans une paix relative – mais une paix silencieuse, afin de ne pas réveiller le monstre.

**Author's Note:**

> Vader x'( Son histoire était déjà suffisamment déprimante comme ça dans la saga originale, et voilà que j'en rajoute encore en le mettant à la place de ce pauvre Winter Soldier... (Vous avez l'autorisation de me lyncher U_U')
> 
> Quant à cette chère Amara (dont j'ai chipé le nom à une autre auteure de fanfiction, étant donné que le personnage n'était pas nommé dans le roman), je tiens à préciser que je désapprouve tout à fait son attitude... mais qu'elle se trouve effectivement dans une position délicate... dont elle pourrait très bien se sortir si elle faisait les efforts nécessaires.


End file.
